


Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op

by Lexasyellowpellow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up a few days after Clarke had left Camp Jaha. She wanders around "aimlessly" for awhile until a nasty encounter with a grounder. When she is saved by the one person on Earth she doesn't want to deal with, how will Clarke react? </p><p>A Clexa reunion one-shot. Angsty beginning with a fluffy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op

It had been six days since Clarke left her demons at Camp Jaha. She tried telling herself she didn't know where she was headed. Clarke woke up every morning and wandered through the forest telling herself she could not care less where she ended up. After being weighed down by the responsibility of hundreds of lives on her shoulders, it felt freeing to just not have to be anywhere or account for her actions to anyone. But even stubborn Clarke knew she was lying to herself.  
The dreams came frequently and the past two nights had been sleepless in an attempt to avoid waking up to her own screams. In the darkness she saw the ghosts of the mountain. Not the true monsters who abused her friends, but the children with their teddy bears and soccer balls. Small and terrified ghosts with their big innocent eyes stared at her. They didn’t speak, but their eyes haunted her even after she awoke.  
It was nearing sundown on the sixth day when Clarke sensed another’s presence for the first time. At first it was just an inkling of a feeling. A paranoia that she was being watched from afar. She tried to shake it off and chock it up to her lack of sleep, but the nagging feeling wouldn’t quit. She thought of Anya and her training on how to walk undetected through the woods and then she thought of how foolish she’d been the past few days, taking zero precautions and leaving herself open to attack. Clarke started to reach instinctively for her gun when an arrow whizzed by dangerously close to her face and struck the tree behind her.  
The grounder that emerged from the brush was not one that Clarke recognized. Clarke held her gun steady in front of her and aimed at the warrior. “I don’t want to shoot you”  
The warrior walked forward toward Clarke, testing her and used her spear to back Clarke up into the tree behind her. “Skaikru.” she spat at Clarke, nostrils flaring. “There is no alliance now. And you are in OUR territory.”  
Clarke gulped inaudibly and shifted against the tip of the spear, “I am aware of the status of the alliance. But I mean no harm. I did not realize this was your territory. I’m just passing through. And if you kill me, my people will come after you. I have guards nearby and they wont hesitate to kill you and anyone else who gets in their way.” Clarke was lying. Of course she had left Camp Jaha alone. Hopefully the grounder warrior couldn’t see through her deceit.  
The warrior paused for a moment at the threat. “Let them come” she scathed as she primed to run Clarke through with the spear.  
“EM PLENI”  
Clarke furrowed her brow at the voice. It was strangely…familiar. As if heard in a dream. A voice she would never forget no matter how much she wished the memories could be scraped from her brain. Lexa’s silhouette materialized from the trees and became clearer.  
“I SAID ENOUGH MEEKA” She spoke loudly but with an eery sense of calm.  
“Heda,” the warrior, Meeka, lowered her spear slightly but did not turn to face the Commander, “All due respect, Heda, but the alliance is off and she poses a threat. We’ve all heard how she slaughtered the mountain. Whats to keep her from coming for us next?”  
Lexa frowned, “Are you disrespecting a direct order?” She walked as if gliding and stopped in front of the warrior who now turned to face her. Lexa pushed her face directly in front of Meeka’s, eyes wild, “Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op.”  
Clarke breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the spear against her chest drop to the dirt. Meeka scowled, “As you wish Heda”. She bolted off into the forest probably worried that Lexa would decide to kill her for threatening the Sky Girl. Now it was Clarke’s turn to scowl. “Commander” she kept her tone flat, though inside she was seething. “I didn’t need your help.”  
Lexa looked wounded. She stood regarding Clarke, silent but eyes swimming with emotion. “Clarke,” she spoke so softly, Clarke almost thought she’d heard the voice inside her head. Lexa swallowed and adjusted her jaw taking a couple steps backward. “You look malnourished Clarke. You really must take better care of yourself.”  
Clarke rolled her eyes. “Thanks Commander. I’ll keep that in mind” she knew her tone would hurt Lexa, but she didn’t care. She pushed past the Commander and with a huff walked off into the forest. She really was hungry, though she hated that Lexa had pointed it out. She needed to do some hunting and probably should find some water. She hadn’t walked for more than five minutes before she felt the nagging sense of being watched again. Spinning on her heels she found herself face to face with the Commander…”Oh joy.”Clarke grumbled. “Why are you following me?”  
Lexa sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and just stared. Clarke threw her hands up in frustration. “I don’t have all day Lexa”  
Lexa grinned. “So you do still know my name.”  
Clarke’s eyes dropped to her feet, how could she slip up so quickly like that. “I want to forget you Lexa. I want to kill my memories of you and bury them with the mountain men. But I can’t. You can’t just use people and then leave. You can’t just use me…you left Lexa. You left and I. I had to do HORRIBLE things do you understand? I had to kill them. I killed all of them…children” Clarke’s voice cracked and she struggled to push back the sting of tears. “It’s ALL YOUR FAULT. I HATE YOU”  
Lexa didn't run like a wounded puppy with her tail between her legs. She didn't shout back at the impudent Sky Girl shouting in her face. She didn't budge an inch. Her eyes swam with emotions that ranged somewhere between guilt and sorrow and a nostalgia for a life that might have been. “I know.” The words were short and spilled out of her mouth without her permission. Silence surrounded them for what felt like days wrapped into seconds.  
Clarke sunk to the ground at Lexa’s feet, all of the fight rushing out of her and leaving her weak. “I’m just so tired Lexa. I can feel it in my bones. I can’t-” her voice wavered and tears started to spill slowly down the bridge of her nose, falling gently on the leaves below. Lexa knelt beside Clarke and pushed a strand of messy golden hair from her face. “Ste yuj. Clarke. ” She pulled the Sky Girl close against her body, expecting a bit of a fight from Clarke but finding little resistance. Clarke sniffled and leaned her head against Lexa’s chest, she was just too tired to protest. And truthfully, she didn't want to.  
They stayed entwined like that on the ground for about ten minutes before Clarke gathered her voice to speak, “Lexa…” The grounder fixed her gaze on Clarke, meeting her eyes unabashedly. Clarke held her eyes and continued, her voice still shaky from crying, “Earlier. When you stopped your warrior. That phrase. You’ve used it before. What does it mean?” Lexa’s cheeks tinged slightly pink and she glanced away for a moment as if looking for the courage to answer a question she never expected to be posed. Hooking her gaze again with Clarke’s she answered boldly despite the red in her cheeks and the timidity in her eyes, “It means if you attack her, you attack me.” Clarke blinked, and then blinked again. She felt like she’d entered some alternate universe and her brain flashed back momentarily to Lexa’s confession in her tent which may as well have been a lifetime ago. Clarke had been a different person then…before the mountain. “Lexa I don’t understand. Our people aren’t aligned anymore-“  
“Yet our souls are.” Lexa stated it as if it were a fact, catching Clarke even more off guard. “I am Heda, Clarke. And I cannot afford the luxury of being in love.”  
Clarke straightened her back a bit so her face was aligned with Lexa’s. “You cannot afford not to.” It was a fact, not a challenge or a question.  
“It is a weakness Clarke.” Lexa’s voice wobbled, weary from denying her heart’s wishes.  
“Ai hod yu in” Clarke whispered it. At first Lexa thought she’d imagined it or maybe she was dreaming. Clarke couldn’t possibly have just said that. And in her language no less. “But Clarke…you just said you hated me not long ago.”  
Clarke burst out laughing. Lexa looked genuinely puzzled, but it was just so incredibly naive to be coming from the Commander’s mouth. “Oh Lexa. I want to. God how I want to hate you. I hate what you did to me. I hate that you did it, but … but I did the same thing. I made the same decision when I chose my people over the mountain. I didn’t want to understand what you did. I wanted you to be a monster. It’s so much EASIER if you are a monster. But it’s not easy you see? And I love you. And I hate that I love you. But I just. I can’t sleep because I am a monster. I am the monster Lexa.”  
Lexa’s lips fell into a frown and she gently reached for Clarke’s chin and locked her eyes fiercely onto the blonde’s, “You, Clarke of the Sky People, are not a monster. You belong to your people. And they to you. You were born for this Clarke. Being the commander, it’s not something you choose. It chooses you, just as it chose me. But you are not a monster. The mountain never would have stopped coming for your people. Their deaths were an inevitability.”  
Clarke drank in Lexa’s words, feeling a little more stable for the first time since she pulled the lever. She was right. The mountain would have always been a threat. It was the only decision.  
While Clarke was taking in Lexa’s words, the Commander’s brain was fighting its own battle. Lexa looked at the girl in her arms and hated how whole it made her feel. A sense of wholeness she hadn’t felt in almost a week since leaving Clarke on the mountain. Breaking her own heart to save the lives of hundreds of her people. She knew it had been her duty, the only decision she could have made. The only respectable decision as Heda. But still…  
Lexa’s tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip and she spoke slowly, “Ai hod yu in.” Clarke snapped out of her thoughts. Her brow furrowed as she tried to comprehend what Lexa was saying and the gravity of it. “Klark kom Skaikru, ai hod yu in.” Clarke didn’t need to be told a third time. Her lips crashed into Lexa’s, catching the Commander a bit off guard but not enough to delay her kissing back. Lexa smiled against Clarke’s lips, running her hands along her back and up to twist into her hair. Clarke blushed and pushed herself into Lexa trying to hold herself steady and clinging to her waist. Tentatively Lexa traced Clarke’s bottom lip with her tongue, “Mmm” Clarke moaned, her hot breath spilling into Lexa’s mouth as she yielded access. Lexa’s tongue entered Clarke’s mouth and began to explore, dancing with Clarke’s tongue and fighting for dominance. To Lexa’s surprise, Clarke’s tongue won the battle rather easily and was soon exploring Lexa’s mouth, tracing it as if committing it to memory. Clarke tugged gently on Lexa’s bottom lip, eliciting a small moan which Clarke decided was her favorite sound in the whole world. After what felt like ages, Lexa broke the kiss, panting for air, her face hot with passion. She leaned her forehead against Clarke’s and closed her eyes. Nothing had ever felt more perfect. “You were right Clarke,” she whispered. Clarke looked up expectantly. “This weakness is one I can’t afford to miss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Skaikru- Sky person  
> Em pleni- Enough! (command)  
> Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op- Attack her, attack me  
> Heda- Commander  
> Ste yuj- Stay strong  
> Ai hod yu in- I love you
> 
> I apologize for the formatting. I am still trying to figure out how to format correctly on this site.


End file.
